The purpose of this contract is to provide pathology support service for NTP toxicity and carcinogenicity studies. This includes the evaluation of pathology materials, evaluation of pathology diagnoses compared with histological slides and evaluation of clinical pathology data. In addition, the Contractor shall be required to provide assistance or super-vision of necropsy for some in-house and contract studies and will be required to have histology capabilities. Studies are currently on test and additional studies will be started by the NTP as in-house projects or through other contract laboratories during the period of the contract. The types and numbers of services performed by the Contractor are, in part, dependent upon problems identified by NTP staff during the conduct or retrospective review of the studies. All tasks performed under this contract that involve the processing of pathology specimens and the generation or review of pathology data shall be conducted and documented following procedures that provide for the independent reconstruction of the work performed. The specimens and records resulting from tasks will ordinarily be incorporated into the archival records for respective studies.